iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikisos Sealhunter
Biography Two children come in the snowy night. One huge the other very tiny ,a midwife exclaimed in old toung ,"He steal her food,poor thing get robbed before her get here" Mikisos and her brother Kanut born to an ageing chief Ukluk and his third wife Ylya. Out smarted her brother and cousins at age 5 by stealing eggs from snow goose nest with a old stuffed foxhide and sharp pointed stick. His children by his other wives Kolnyra and Hila , went missing with 8 others while on a hunt for salmon. Tiquana,Gerrog,and Areggs were lost in blinding snow storm .At ten summers old ,mikisos and Jorgas who were the youngest returned , were the only survivors.All they could speak of was the snow lady who showed them the way home. That next summer's hunt they went wound up running into an old she bear.while defending their kill Mikisos being so small was easily hidden (covert)in the under bush,threw her (dagger) into the bear's throat after reciving three parrall scars on her tiny back. she crawled under a thicket to heal weakend by bloodloss ,she lived (Survivalism) on grubs and small animals that wandered into the thicket. The ice river tribes as well the thenns raided our hunting parties every 4 summers it was on another hunting party a group of ice river tribe raided the hunters as they waited for the fish to bit on our hooks mikisos drove her dagger deeply into their leader that his guts spilt onto the ice dropping him as well two others bent on killing her and the rest . The next winter ,while hunting snow ptermian fought a stranger from the south slitting his throat as he tryed to assault her.It turned out he was the scout for another group of ice river tribe,loses older brother and three cousins in this raid gone bad.In which she kills two seasoned warriors of a rival tribe .Reciveing only scratches from one of their eagle clawed club by knocked snow and ice from a pine tree to the extent it blinded the man, as she drove her daggers into his eyes killing him. The next month her father passed of a coughing sickness.That next fall mother soon falls ill with complacations after birthing her last child ,a daughter whom she calls Krilie. apon returning to the camp from the foild hunt and killing of a rival tribe , she is chosen chietess for her bravery and the lore of the snow lady . Recent Events Timeline 382 AC Mikisos is born along with her brother Kanut 387 AC outsmarted her brothers and cousins to steal eggs from snowgoose nest by scaring the goose with a old stuffed fox hide and sharp pointed stick. 392 AC went on first seal hunt helped defend catch with only her dagger recieveing three gashes on her right shoulder.and survived being lost in the snowstorm. 394 AC while hunting snow ptermian fought a stranger from the south slitting his throat as he tried to assault her. 394 AC loses older brothers and three cousins in a raid gone bad.In which she kills the seasoned warriors of a rival clan. Reciveing only scratches from one of their eagle clawed club of which she had knocked snow from a pine to the extent it blinded the man as she drove her dagger into his guts. 394 AC, father dies of a sickness that took some of the young as well the old 394 AC – mother soon falls ill with complacations after birthing her last child ,a daughter whom she calls Krilie. 396 AC – chosen chieftess after her goddess favor in the foiled raid . Category:Wildling Category:Beyond-The-Wall